LIfe Tag
by Permak LEVIs
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Eren, Mikasa, Jean, dan Sasha diadopsi oleh Bertholdt dan Reiner? Apa jadinya pula kalau bocah - bocah itu membuat semua rencana Reiner gagal dengan indahnya? Reiner x Berthold, Rivai x Eren, Jean x Armin slight Jean x Mikasa, Ymir x Christa.AU.


Tangan Reiner meraih tengkuk Bertholdt untuk mendekat, ditatapnya mata abu – abu itu dalam – dalam. Perlahan ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Malam ini ia akan benar – benar memiliki Berthold seutuhnya. Tidak diperdulikannya protes dari pria jangkung di hadapannya itu.

" Tu- tunggu, Reiner…"

Reiner semakin mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Lima senti lagi.

" Re-Reiner, tu-tunggu, Re-Reiner ! "

Empat senti.

" Re-Reiner…"

Tiga senti.

"A-Aku i-ingin anak ! "

Gerakan Reiner terhenti.

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik..

" Apa?!"

**- Life Tag -**

**Disclaimer : Shingeki No Kyojin / Attack on Titan belonged to Hajime Isayama.**

**Reted : T+ to M**

**Warning : Boys Love, Girls Love, OOC, typo, AU dan lain lain. DONT LIKE DONT READ.**

**Pairing : **

**Reiner x Bertholdt**

**Rivai x Eren**

**Jean x Armin**

**Jean x Sasha**

**Ymir x Christa**

**Irvin selfcest**

**Usia dirubah untuk kepentingan cerita.**

**Bertholdt, Reiner, Annie, Rivai, Ymir, Christa, Irvin = 23 tahun**

**Jean, Eren, Armin, Mikasa = 15 tahun**

**Sasha = 11 tahun**

**Connie = 7 tahun**

Angin berhembus sepoi – sepoi, menerbangkan daun – daun yang berguguran dari pohonnya. Matahari yang bersinar cerah membuat udara sedikit lebih hangat di pertengahan musim gugur. Pohon – pohon yang telah berubah warna menjadi coklat dan mulai rontok sama sekali tidak menyurutkan tawa riang sejumlah anak – anak yang bermain dengan riang gembira di taman kota. Menikmati masa kecil mereka yang penuh dengan kebahagiaan.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari, di bangku sudut taman ada sepasang mata berwarna kuning yang menatap mereka dengan kesal. Sepasang mata itu milik seorang pria berambut senada dengan warna matanyanya. Nama pria itu Reiner Braun.

Reiner kembali mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia mendengus kesal, sudah sejak pagi hingga siang ia duduk di taman ini, dengan perasaan frustasi dan kesal yang sudah sebesar colossal titan. Ingin rasanya ia menelan semua anak – anak kecil yang bermain di hadapannya itu. Semuanya salah mereka. Tidak, tidak, bukan sebenarnya. Reiner hanya sembarangan mencari kambing hitam saking frustasinya. Ia seharusnya tidak sefrustasi ini, tidak setelah kemarin ia baru saja menikah. Ya, kemarin adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Bertholdt Fubar, temannya sejak kecil yang akhirnya menjadi kekasihnya selama lima tahun terakhir ini sampai akhirnya Reiner melamar Bertholdt di kandang kuda milik Dot Pixis, paman Reiner, saat mereka berlibur ke istalnya dengan kondisi tubuh mereka berdua berlumuran lumpur setelah seharian mengejar kuda – kuda yang terlepas karena ketakutan akibat Reiner yang mengamuk dan mencabut pagar kandang ketika melihat Bertholdt berjalan berduaan dengan Annie Leonhartd, anak angkat Dot Pixis. Bahkan alih – alih cincin atau bunga atau apalah,. Reiner malah memberikan seikat jerami pakan kuda yang dipungutnya asal untuk melamar Bertholdt. Benar – benar tidak romantis.

Seharusnya pula, kemarin malam adalah malam pertamanya dengan Bertholdt. Namun semuanya berantakan. Benar – benar berantakan hanya karena sebuah kalimat coretnistacoret yang diucapkan Bertholdt.

_Flashback_

" _Reiner ! Bertholdt ! Selamat ya ! " sebuah suara merdu menyapa gendang telinga Reiner yang sedang berdiri bersebelahan dengan Bertholdt menerima ucapan selamat dari para tamu di pesta pernikahan mereka. Mereka berdua sontak menoleh ke arah sumber suara untuk mendapati seorang gadis mungil bermata biru dengan rambut pirang tersenyum lebar. Gadis yang merupakan salah satu teman lama mereka di masa SMP itu tampak sangat manis dengan gaun putihnya yang mencapai lutut. Rambut pirangnya yang terurai membuatnya tampak seperti seorang malaikat yang turun dari langit._

" _Terima kasih, Christa. " balas Bertholdt lembut. Gadis itu tertawa renyah dan berjingkat untuk mengecup pipi Bertholdt, membuat Bertholdt harus membungkuk karena perbedaan tinggi mereka yang amat jauh. Setelah mengecup dan memeluk singkat Bertholdt, Christa kemudian menuju ke arah Reiner untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Seperti Bertholdt, Reiner pun sedikit membungkukan badannya untuk menerima pelukan dan kecupan selamat dari Christa. Namun belum sempat Christa mendaratkan bibirnya ke pipi Reiner, sebuah sepatu boot mendarat ke wajah Reiner dengan sangat keras dan telak sebagai gantinya, membuat Reiner terjengkang dengan tidak elitnya. Sepatu boot itu lalu menginjak – injak wajahnya dengan semangat 45._

" _Jangan berani – berani menyentuh Christa-ku ! " seru sebuah suara galak._

" _Y-Y..YMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR ! APA – APAAN KAU HAH ?! " teriak Reiner kesal setelah berhasil melepaskan diri dari serangan sepatu boot tadi. Dengan geram ia bangkit berdiri untuk menghadapi teman lama sekaligus rival abadinya sejak di SMP, yang juga kekasih Christa, Ymir. Seorang gadis dengan penampilan yang sama sekali tidak mirip seorang gadis. Tubuh Ymir jangkung, kulitnya sedikit kecoklatan. Rambutnya yang sebahu diikat asal. Pakaiannya pun ia hanya mengenakan sehelai kaus lengan panjang berwarna hijau tua dengan celana panjang hitam beserta sepatu boot selutut. Amat berbeda dengan penampilan Christa yang terlihat anggun seperti seorang putri._

" _Diam kau, dasar sapi ! Christa bisa kena panu kalau menyentuhmu ! " balas Ymir._

" _Cewek berandal ! " seru Reiner tak mau kalah._

" _Kepala otot ! "_

" _Dada rata ! "_

" _Pedophil ! "_

" _Aku bukan pedophil ! " teriak Reiner kesal dan melemparkan sebuah kue yang ia comot dari meja di sebelah tempatnya berdiri, kue itu tepat telak mengenai wajah Ymir. Ymir yang geram langsung membalasnya dengan melemparkan vas bunga yang sama – sama telak mengenai wajah Reiner. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk membuat kedua orang itu saling melemparkan benda – benda di sekitar mereka. Kue, piring, gelas, botol anggur, dan lain – lain. Dalam sekejap saja pesta pernikahan kecil – kecilan itu menjadi mirip medan perang. Orang – orang langsung berlarian mencari selamat, beberapa bahkan sudah ada yang tergeletak menjadi korban. Suara Christa dan Bertholdt yang mencoba melerai mereka sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil, kini Ymir dan Reiner malah sudah saling mengangkat meja, bersiap untuk melemparkannya ke lawan._

" _Rasakan ini, sapi ! " teriak Ymir dan melemparkan mejanya._

" _Rasakan, cewek barbar ! " seru Reiner tidak mau kalah dan melemparkan mejanya juga. Dua meja itu bertabrakan di udara dengan suara keras._

" _Sial ! " seru Ymir. Lalu meraih sesuatu di sebelahnya tanpa melihat. Lalu melemparkannya ke arah Reiner._

" _AAAAAH, YMIR ! YANG KAU LEMPAR ITU CONNIE ANAK KITA ! " jeritan Christa membahana._

" _.. APA? " teriak Ymir tersadar dari amukannya. Namun terlambat. Sesuatu yang dilemparkan Ymir tadi, yang ternyata adalah seorang bocah berkepala botak yang kira – kira berusia tujuh tahun, sudah melayang ke arah Reiner. Seperti adegan slow motion dalam film, Connie si bocah botak dengan polosnya melayang ke arah Reiner yang terbelalak, Ymir berlari sambil menggapai – gapai, berusaha meraih Connie yang tentu saja meupakan tindakan tidak berguna karena bocah itu sudah melayang jauh kemudian Christa yang menjerit sambil menunjuk – nunjuk histeris._

_Mendadak sesosok tubuh tinggi melompat dan menyongsong Connie ke pelukannya, lalu dengan suara pluk pelan, sosok itu jatuh terduduk. Sosok itu ternyata adalah Bertholdt._

"_CONNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE ! " jerit Christa lagi sambil berlari ke arah Bertholdt dan Connie yang terduduk di rumput, disusul oleh Ymir._

" _Bertl, kau tidak apa – apa ? " Tanya Reiner yang juga bergegas mendatangi mereka berdua._

" _Terima kasih, Bertholdt, kau menyelamatkan Connie. " ucap Christa mendramatisir, menarik Connie ke pelukannya. Bertholdt hanya nyengir dan menggaruk pipinya. Sementara Ymir malah memeluk – meluk Christa._

" _Er…Christa, siapa dia? darimana kau menemukan monye- eh..anak ini ? " tanya Reiner._

" _Oh, ini Connie, dia anak kami. Kami mengadopsinya. Sepertinya kami tadi lupa meletakkannya dimana" ucap Christa senang sekaligus tidak bertanggung jawab. Reiner hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarkan penjelasan Christa. "Ayo Connie, ucapkan terima kasih pada paman. "_

" _Terima kasih, paman. " ucap Connie mengerjapkan matanya yang terlihat sangat sok imut di mata Reiner, namun terlihat sangat lucu dan menggemaskan di mata Bertholdt._

" _Sama – sama. " jawab Bertholdt tersenyum lembut. Ditepuk – tepuknya kepala botak nan plontos yang memantulkan bayangan muka Bertholdt, kepala anak itu rasanya licin –licin kasar._

" _Che, tidak kuduga si barbar ini bisa mengadopsi anak. " ejek Reiner sambil menunjuk Ymir dengan jari tengahnya. Satu urat siku – siku muncul di dahi Ymir__._

" _Kau mau menantangku lagi, sapi ?! " teriak Ymir yang emosinya mudah tersulut._

" _Siapa takut ?! " balas Reiner tak mau kalah. Dan pertempuran babak kedua pun dimulai. Tanpa menyadari Bertholdt yang menatap si bocah Connie dengan tatapan yang sukar diartikan._

_Pertempuran sengit antara kedua orang yang mulai tidak rasional dan ditambah tatapan Bertholdt membuat Connie ketakutan dan memanfaatkan badannya yang kuntet untuk bersembunyi mencari perlindungan, sementara Christa dari tadi hanya bisa mencoba membantu menenangkan petempuran yang terjadi._

_Connie berlari menyeruak diantara kerumunan dan menuju WC pria, ia langsung tercengang dan berdiri kaku ketika ia melihat sesosok pria pirang yang rambutnya berpotongan rapih tapi basah belepotan wax dan menciprat kemana – mana walaupun hanya karena sedikit gerakan dari pria tersebut,sangat tidak seimbang dengan postur tubuhnya yang besar nan tinggi. Ia sedang asyik menyisir rambutnya serta berpose ala boyband gagal di depan cermin wastafel._

" _Syu bida bida la la la… OU YEAHHH " laki – laki tersebut masih menyisir rambutnya dengan riang gembira. Connie semakin berdiri kaku dan membuka mulutnya lebar lebar._

" _Ketahuilah kamu yang paling ganteng dan tamvan di jagad raya " pria itu bernyanyi kecil sambil berputar - putar dan berpose seksi di depan kaca._

" _YEAH YEAH YEAH IRVIN, YOU EMANG YANG PALING TAMPVAN, MEN ! " Pria itu kali ini melakukan pose air guitar dan kembali menyisir rambutnya. Lagi – lagi wax dari rambutnya semakin menciprat kemana – mana, keadaan WC pria saat itu benar benar kacau balau karena satu makhluk ini._

" … _a…aaa… " Connie terbata – bata._

" _MUAH " Irvin mencium kaca yang memantulkan refleksinya._

" _HIIIIIYYY MAMAAAA " Connie berteriak histeris sambil berlari keluar dari WC pria dan kembali ke tempat Christa._

_=SnK=_

" _WADAW...WADAW… SAKIT ! " teriakan Reiner menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Bertholdt yang sedang menempelkan plester ke jidat persegi Reiner cuma bisa sweatdropped. Salah siapa menantang bertarung babak kedua dengan Ymir? Yang membuat Reiner berakhir dengan mata lebam, benjolan di dahi, dan beberapa memar – memar lain di wajahnya akibat serangan sepatu Ymir, walau Ymir sendiri juga tidak kalah berantakannya dengan Reiner._

" _Salahmu kenapa menantang Ymir. " balas Bertholdt geli._

" _Dia yang mulai duluan ! " geram Reiner tidak terima._

" _Ya sudah istirahatlah. " sahut Bertholdt, lalu beranjak pergi._

" _Tunggu, Bertl ! " panggil Reiner tiba – tiba sambil menarik Bertholdt untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Bertholdt Jatuh terduduk di kasur dan memandangi Reiner dengan muka polos dipenuhi tanda tanya._

" _Mau kemana kau? " tanya Reiner._

" _Eh? Tidur.. aku ngantuk. " jawab Bertholdt polos. Yang membuat Reiner gemas dengan wajah polos Bertholdt._

" _Kau sadar kalau kita baru saja menikah kan, Bertl? "tanya Reiner dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya penuh sugesti._

" _Eh ? Iya, kenapa ? "_

" _Dan ini pertama kalinya kita menghabiskan malam sebagai pasangan kan ? " tanya Reiner lagi sambil bangkit berdiri dan menunduk memandangi Bertholdt dengan seringaian..mesum. Masih dengan wajah polos, Bertholdt mendongak memandangi Reiner yang kini lebih tinggi darinya karena posisi mereka sekarang._

" _Er… iya. Lalu ? " tanya Bertholdt yang masih bingung, mengerjapkan matanya dengan polos._

" _I want you." jawab Reiner, mengusap pipi Bertholdt pelan, membuat semburat merah langsung muncul di wajah Bertholdt._

" _Eh, anu…itu… tu-tunggu, Reiner.. "_

_Tangan Reiner meraih tengkuk Bertholdt untuk mendekat, ditatapnya mata abu – abu itu dalam – dalam. Perlahan ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Malam ini ia akan benar – benar memiliki Berthold seutuhnya. Tidak diperdulikannya protes dari pria jangkung di hadapannya itu._

" _Tu- tunggu, Reiner…"_

_Reiner semakin mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka berdua. Diusapnya perlahan bibir Bertholdt dengan telunjuknya._

_Lima senti lagi._

" _Re-Reiner, tu-tunggu, Re-Reiner ! "_

_Empat senti._

" _Re-Reiner…"_

_Tiga senti._

"_A-Aku i-ingin anak ! "_

_Gerakan Reiner terhenti._

_1 detik…_

_2 detik…_

_3 detik.._

" _Apa?!"_

" _Er…iya, aku ingin punya anak. "_

" _Ta-tapi, Bertl, kau tahu kan kalau kita sama – sama laki- laki ?! "_

" _Buktinya Ymir dan Christa bisa, aku mau punya anak seperti punya mereka. " jawab Bertholdt ngotot._

" _Monyet pelihara—eh, maksudku, anak Ymir dan Christa ? " tanya Reiner, memastikan bahwa telinganya tidak salah dengar ataupun tuli, Reiner yakin ia juga sudah melakukan pembersihan telinga tahunannya bulan kemarin. Astaga, Reiner._

" _Oh, adopsi maksudmu ? " tanya Reiner lagi, Bertholdt mengangguk._

" _Tapi kita kan baru saja menikah. "_

" _Pokoknya aku mau anak. "_

" _Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau begitu ayo kita mulai buat anak. " jawab Reiner nafsu. Hei, tadi dia sendiri yang mengatakan kalau sesama laki – laki tidak mungkin punya anak. Kenapa sekarang kau bilang mau membuat anak?_

_Tanpa menanti jawaban Bertholdt, Reiner langsung menubruk pria besurai hitam di depannya itu. Namun sebuah upper cut telak mengenai ulu hati Reiner. Membuatnya terjengkang dengan tidak elit dengan pantat mencium lantai duluan. Reiner benar – benar lupa kalau Bertholdt adalah pemegang sabuk hitam dalam karate, judo, aikido dan kempo. Ulu hatinya sekarang benar – benar terasa sakit seperti terinjak titan kelas 70 meter._

" _Maaf Reiner, aku tidak mau melakukan apapun sampai ada anak. " jawab Bertholdt kalem dan beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Reiner mangap di lantai._

" _Apa ? "_

END OF FLASHBACK

Reiner menggaruk kepalanya dengan frustasi untuk kesekian kalinya. Beberapa garukan lagi mungkin dia akan sebotak Dot Pixis, pamannya.

" AAARGH ! " teriakan kesal Reiner membahana seperti titan kejepit, mengakibatkan anak – anak yang sedang bermain langsung berlari ketakutan ke orang tua mereka dan Reiner dihadiahi sejumlah tatapan mematikan dari beberapa ibu – ibu yang ada disana.

"Lebih baik aku mencari wangsit ke tempat Ymir dan Christa saja, darimana mereka bisa mendapat monye—eh, anak itu. " gerutu Reiner sambil berlari kabur sebelum ibu – ibu di taman itu menimpukinya dengan tutup tempat sampah.

_=SnK=_

" Tukang utang dilarang masuk ! " sebuah teriakan membahana disertai sebuah kursi yang melayang ke arah Reiner tepat ketika ia baru saja menginjakkan kakinya ke sebuah toko kue kecil bernuansa putih di dekat tikungan.

" APA – APAAN KAU, YMIR? INIKAH PERLAKUAN PEMILIK TOKO KEPADA TAMUNYA ?!" Reiner balas berteriak setelah berhasil menghindari kursi yang melayang ke arahnya. Kursi itu melayang ke jalan, mengenai seorang pengendara sepeda yang lewat. Pengendara sepeda yang malang.

" Kau tukang utang. Bukan tamu ! " balas Ymir tanpa memperdulikan apa yang terjadi akibat kursi yang dilemparnya tadi.

" Sudah, sudah, biarkan Reiner masuk, Ymir. " sela Christa yang mendadak muncul dari dapur sambil mengenakan celemek, sepertinya ia baru saja membuat kue. Kemunculan Christa bercelemek itu membuat Reiner cengo. Seolah ada taburan bintang – bintang khas shoujo manga dengan latar belakang pink yang mengiringi kemunculan Christa.

" Jangan tatap Christa-ku dengan pandangan mesum ! " seru Ymir melemparkan kain pel bekas yang ia temukan ke wajah Reiner.

" Aku tidak menatapnya dengan tatapan mesum ! "

" Kau nyaris meneteskan liur, kau tahu ! Kau sudah punya Bertholdt kan ! Kulaporkan kau padanya ! "

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menatapnya ! Jangan sembarangan dan jangan bawa – bawa Bertholdt ! " balas Reiner.

" Sudah hentikan, duduklah dulu, Reiner. Mau makan sesuatu ? " lerai Christa lembut.

" Tidak, terima kasih, aku hanya mau menanyakan sesuatu pada kalian. " jawab Reiner meletakan pantatnya di kursi terdekat. " Aku masih heran bagaimana kau bisa berpasangan dengan perempuan barbar macam dia. " sambung Reiner sambil dengan tidak sopan menunjuk Ymir yang duduk di meja counter sambil menggaruk jempol kakinya. Yang ditunjuk hanya bisa menggeram kesal namun tidak bisa berbuat apa – apa karena tidak ingin Christa yang di dekat Reiner ikut terluka kalau dia melempar Reiner dengan mesin kasir yang ada di sebelahnya.

" Apa yang mau kau tanyakan, Reiner ? " Tanya Christa yang kini duduk di hadapan Reiner.

" Yah, aku mau bertanya, darimana kau dapat monye—eh, maksudku anak itu. "

" Anak itu ? Oh, Connie ? "

" Ya, dia. " balas Reiner menggaruk kepalanya.

" Kenapa tiba – tiba bertanya soal itu ? " Tanya Christa heran.

" Uhm, yah…sebenarnya… " Reiner pun memulai ceritanya.

_=SnK=_

" BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH, KASIHAN SEKALI KAU ! " tawa Ymir membahana hingga terdengar ke jalan setelah Reiner selesai mengakhiri ceritanya, mengakibatkan orang – orang yang lewat langsung tiarap mengira ada serangan udara. Bahkan ada beberapa yang langsung lari terbirit – birit. Untungya saat itu toko kue mereka sedang tidak ada pengunjung. Jika Ymir tertawa seperti itu saat sedang ramai, pasti banyak pengunjung yang akan terkena serangan jantung massal.

" Oh, jadi itu masalahnya. " ucap Christa terkekeh geli, reaksi yang sangat berbeda dengan reaksi Ymir. "Kami mengadopsi Connie dari sebuah panti asuhan. "

" Dimana panti asuhan itu ? "

" Mamaaaaaaaaa ! "

" Uwaaa ! Tuyul ! Titan ngepet ! " jerit Reiner dengan tidak elitnya demi melihat sekelebat bayangan kecil botak yang tiba – tiba saja menghambur masuk dari pintu dan berlari ke pangkuan Christa. Namun setelah diperhatikan, ternyata itu adalah Connie yang kini sedang menggelayut manja di pangkuan Christa. Reiner hanya bisa tertawa gugup dan melayangkan pandangan minta maaf ke arah Christa yang menatapnya dengan heran. Beruntunglah dia karena Christa itu berhati malaikat, karena kalau tidak, ia pasti sudah dijadikan adonan kue karena menyebut anak orang sebagai tuyul di hadapan orang tuanya.

" Connie, mama sedang berbicara dengan paman ini. Kau bermainlah dengan Ymir. " ucap Christa lembut. Connie menggangguk dan berlari ke arah Ymir yang memegangi mesin kasir, bersiap untuk melemparkannya ke Reiner karena menyebut anaknya tuyul. Namun melihat Connie yang berlari ke arahnya, mendadak sekelebat ide muncul di kepala Ymir, iapun menyeringai. Ditariknya Connie ke pangkuannya sambil membisikan sesuatu, bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu hanya mengangguk – angguk polos menandakan ia mengerti apa yang dikatakan Ymir.

" Jadi, dimana panti asuhan tempat kau mengadopsi Connie? "

" Kami akan memberitahumu dengan satu syarat. " Ymir mendadak menyela, ia berjalan mendekat sambil satu tangannya menggendong, atau lebih tepatnya memanggul Connie seperti membawa sebuah karung beras.

" Syarat apa ?" tanya Reiner curiga, ia bisa merasakan hal yang buruk akan terjadi.

" Ymir ! " Christa memperingatkan.

" Tidak apa, Christ. Toh aku tidak akan meminta sesuatu yang aneh kok. Aku hanya ingin memintanya menemani Connie seharian. Turuti semua permintaan Connie. Apapun itu. " jawab Ymir.

" Eh ? Tapi, Ymir.. " ucap Christa ragu – ragu.

" Tak apalah, toh dengan begini Connie tidak akan kesepian selama kita bekerja di toko hari ini. " sahut Ymir memberi alasan.

" Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Tak apa kan, Reiner ? " tanya Christa yang disambut seringaian Ymir. Oh, Christa, andai saja kau tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Ymir.

" Er…tentu, baiklah. Tidak masalah. " jawab Reiner ragu, walau ia menduga ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, tapi demi Bertholdt, ia akan melakukannya. Christa tersenyum lalu berjalan kembali ke dapur sementara Ymir menuju meja counter.

" Nah, Connie, kau mau main apa? " tanya Reiner mencoba ramah walau sebenarnya tangannya sudah gatal ingin melemparkan bocah itu sejauh mungkin.

" Connie ingin main kuda – kudaan keliling kompleks. Paman yang jadi kudanya. " sahut Connie polos diiringi tawa nista Ymir yang meledak dari meja counter.

" YMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIR ! " raung Reiner.

_=SnK=_

Keesokan harinya Reiner berjanji untuk pergi bersama Bertholdt. Bukan untuk nge - date akan tetapi untuk coretngepedoincoret mengadopsi anak di panti asuhan RIANG GEMBIRA BERSAMA TITAN yang ditunjukan Ymir setelah dibayar dengan pengorbanan Reiner, bayangkan saja ia harus merangkak keliling kompleks pertokoan dengan Connie di punggungnya.

Selagi duduk di taman yang kemarin sambil menunggu Berholdt selesai belanja di minimarket, Reiner hanya bisa facepalm dengan ditemani suara teriakan anak – anak di taman tersebut sebagai background musiknya. Ia makin membayangkan muka anak Ymir dan Christa kemarin. Reiner semakin histeris kalau sampai ia memiliki coretmonyetcoret makhluk serupa di rumah, tiba – tiba diantara pergumulan batinnya itu, terdengar suara pria yang mengalihkan dunianya memanggil namanya.

" Rein ! "

Reiner menoleh dan mendapati seorang laki – laki jangkung yang tampan sedang berlari – lari kecil menuju ke arahnya. Ia membawa beberapa plastik putih yang penuh dengan beberapa sayur yang menyembul keluar, parahnya beberapa barang terjatuh, akan tetapi Reiner merasa ia tidak perlu mengingatkan Bertl karena yang terjatuh barusan adalah makanan kalengan untuk anak anjing.

" Bertl ! Sudah selesai belanjanya ? " tanya Reiner, sengaja tiak melihat ke arah makanan anjing yang jatuh berceceran itu, tidak ingin membuat pasangannya tahu.

" Iya , barusan saja…nanti malam aku akan masak enak untuk anak kita " jawabnya berbunga –bunga.

" Anu , Bertl… kamu… "

" Ya, ada apa ? " tanya Bertholdt.

" Ah, tidak apa, ayo kita langsung ke panti asuhannya… "

Reiner kali ini benar –benar mengurungkan diri untuk mengatakan kepada Bertl kalau makanan anak anjing yang ia beli tadi terjatuh, mereka bahkan tidak memiliki anjing, lalu kenapa Bertl membeli makanan untuk anak anjing ? Ia juga mengurungkan niatannya untuk membatalkan niat pasangannya untuk mengadopsi anak, karena asal Bertl bahagia ia juga bisa bahagia. ( baca = coretmempergunakananakanaktersebutuntuklatihanangk atbebancoret )

Panti asuhan RIANG GEMBIRA BERSAMA TITAN terletak tidak jauh dari sebuah empang di pusat kota, hanya perlu lima menit untuk mencapainya dengan berjalan kaki. Mereka tampak mesra berjalan berdua dengan bergandengan tangan dan semakin banyak makanan anak anjing yang terjatuh dari kantong plastik Bertholdt, Reiner tidak menggubris kejadian tersebut, sementara Bertholdt hanya bisa berjalan dengan perasan berbunga – bunga, tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan anak yang akan mereka adopsi. Sesampainya disana, baik mata Reiner maupun Bertholdt hanya bisa terbelalak dengan plang keterangan panti asuhan tersebut.

" Rein, kamu yakin ? ga salah ? "

" Ga kok, lihat! Aku pake _Gugel map _kok! "

" Tapi kok itu tulisannya ? "

" Memang tulisan seperti apa yang kau mau ? "

" Panti asuhan khusus remaja…? "

" Hmm, Ymir juga tidak memberi tahuku kalau ini panti asuhan khusus remaja sih, tapi sudahlah, aku tidak suka anak kecil. Tapi remaja tidak masalah buatku. " jawab Reiner mengangkat bahu.

" Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. " sahut Bertholdt maklum.

" Lagipula kalau remaja, lebih enak untuk diangkat juga… "

" Diangkat ? " tanya Bertholdt keheranan.

" Ehem… Dimintai tolong untuk mengangkat benda maksudku. " jawab Reiner sambil bersiul – siul

Lalu dengan penuh nafsu, Bertholdt memutar kenop pintu depan bangunan itu. Ruangan di dalam panti asuhan itu terang, rapih, dan bersih. Sesosok laki – laki berambut pirang dengan rambut yang nampak basah penuh dengan lendir sedang menghadap menatap ke kaca sambil menyisir rambutnya, tubuhnya besar dan tinggi. Walaupun Bertholdt masih lebih tinggi darinya. Bertholdt ternganga, sementara Reiner hanya bisa meringis dibelakang Bertholdt layaknya gadis kecil yang ketakutan melihat hantu menyaksikan pemandangan tersebut.

" Permisi, saya Bertholdt Braun,tadi pagi saya sudah menelpon kemari untuk mengangkat anak. " sapa Bertholdt setelah berhasil menguasai diri.

Lelaki tersebut menoleh. dan beberapa cairan lendir bercipratan dari rambutnya, nampaknya lendir itu adalah wax yang terlalu banyak diaplikasikan ke rambut, pria tersebut buru – buru mengelapnya sambil memasang senyum aneh sebelum akhirnya membalas salam Bertholdt.

" A… Ahaha… Aa.. Ah perkenalkan, saya Irvin Smith pemilik dari panti asuhan ini. Mohon maaf , Tuan Braun, sepertinya anda perlu kembali lagi lusa."

" Kenapa begitu ? " tanya Bertholdt dengan aura yang mendadak menjadi suram.

" Panti asuhan ini sedang kosong, karena anak – anaknya belum kami tangkap, err… belum kembali dari kantor pusat "

" Oh, begitu jadi dua hari lagi, kami pasti bisa kembali lagi dan mengadopsi anak kan ? "

" Te- tentu! Tentu! Pasti lusa, kalian pasangan yang berbahagia bisa mengangkat anak, saya jamin. " jawab Irvin yakin tapi tidak meyakinkan.

Sesampainya dirumah, Bertholdt tanpa basa – basi langsung duduk di kursi meja makan sambil membuka plastik belanjanya lalu mengigiti daun seledri dengan anggun dan kalemnya. Melihat pasangannya mulai mengorek – orek isi plastik belanjaan, Reiner kahwatir bila Bertholdt menyadari ada yang menghilang dari belanjaannya. Akan tetapi ternyata Bertholdt malah terlelap sambil masih memegang seledri di tangannya. Sambil menghela nafas, dibopongnya Bertholdt ke kamar tidur.

Dibaringkannya Bertholdt ke tempat tidur. Reiner memandangi wajah tidur Bertholdt yang polos dan terlihat sangat imut. Perlahan Reiner mengecup bibir Bertholdt, pikirannya mulai melayang- layang dan ingin berbuat jauh. Namun tiba – tiba tangan Bertholdt terangkat.

" Jangan macam –macam sebelum kita berhasil mengadopsi anak ! " ucap Bertholdt dalam tidurnya sambil meninju muka Reiner dengan telak, Reiner pun terjatuh pingsan di lantai.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

Berhasilkah mereka menjalankan misi mengadopsi anak mereka?

**A/N :** halo, salam kenal. kami pendatang baru disini. Akun ini dipegang oleh dua orang. Sebut saja permak 1 dan permak 2 /LOLWUT. Kami masih newbie dalam membuat fanfic. Ah, iya, sebelumnya story ini sudah dipublish, tapi karena kami belum terbiasa dengan FFn, banyak salah ketik dan setting sehingga kami memutuskan meng-upload ulang. **Untuk SushiCat-san, makasih reviewnya di upload-an sebelumnya. :D**

So... Mind to reviews? Reviews readers sangat berharga bagi kami. Thanks :)

*Permak 1 lalu ngacir buat fangirling Bertholdt, Permak 2 ngacir buat stalking Eren*


End file.
